Say Cheese
by Sulky Shadow
Summary: Stand still, so I can take a picture. I want to remember this moment, forever.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All characters go to their respectful owners. I only own this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Say Cheese<strong>

So there we sat; two best friends, without a care in the world.

The waves were cool against my skin. I closed my eyes and sighed.

It was hard to believe I had known Sora since I was five. It felt so long ago…

_Click._

I stood in a field filled with flowers. My mom was standing off in the distance, speaking with some other boy's mother. I didn't know why I was here. I didn't want to be here.

I picked up a flower and started tearing off petals:

One. _I'm bored._

Two. _I'm still bored._

Three._ I'm bored _and_ annoyed._

Four. _This is stupid._

I threw the flower down.

"Why'd you do that?"

I turned around. That boy I was supposed to 'play' with was standing behind me.

"Why did I do what?"

"Throw that flower down."

I looked down at the flower, lying sadly on the ground. "It's boring."

"How is it boring? It didn't do anything."

"Exactly."

The boy picked up the shredded flower and smelled it. "Mmm…it smells good." He shoved it in my face. "Smell it."

I took a step back. "No, thanks."

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking another step towards me.

"Yeah." I took two steps back.

"C'mon, please?" The flower was shoved in my face again.

"I said, no!" I turned and ran. Ran back to my mother.

The boy tried to chase me, but tripped over his own feet and fell. He started crying. I didn't stop. I kept running until I was safely behind my mother's legs. He wouldn't be putting those stupid flowers anywhere near my face again.

"Riku," my mother said, "why did you hurt your friend?"

"He's not my friend. And I didn't hurt him, he tripped."

But my mother didn't listen and pushed me in the direction of the crying child. "Go apologize. Now."

I grumbled as I trudged back to the boy. He hadn't even picked himself up from the ground. What a weirdo.

"Sorry," I said, as I held my hand out to him.

The boy sniffed and looked up at me. He smiled. "It's okay."

I pulled him up and promptly sat down, thinking he would go back to his mother to cry and leave me alone. He didn't.

Instead, he decided my apology was an invitation to hang out with me, so he sat down next to me in the field.

"I'm Sora," he said. There was no indication on is face that he had ever been crying; he was grinning widely, now.

"Riku."

"No, silly," the boy laughed, "it's Sora."

I frowned at him. "I meant my name. It's Riku."

"Oh," Sora giggled.

I looked away and sighed. Why couldn't I leave and go home?

"Hey, Riku," Sora poked my arm and held up another flower to my face, "wanna smell?"

_Click._

I was making a sandcastle on the beach. My dad had taken Sora and I out to our favorite island to celebrate the last day of summer before school started again.

I stood back and admired my handy work. It had taken me an hour to get the sand to stay in perfect form. I could leave happy, now.

"Riku! Riku! Riku!" Sora was chanting my name as he ran towards me with an excited look on his face. He stopped right on top of my sandcastle. "Riku!" Sora bent over to catch his breath.

I was frozen.

My whole afternoon had been wasted now. My perfect sandcastle had been destroyed. An hour's worth of hard work, gone in the blink of an eye.

Sora had regained his breath. "Guess what I found!"

"Another sandcastle for me?" I asked, dully.

"No, it's even better!" Sora grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the other side of the island.

"See it?" Sora pointed at a crevice in the sand.

"No. Can I go back now? I'd like to rebuild my sandcastle."

"But _look_!"

I leaned forward and spotted a yellow star moving with the waves.

"It's a star!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's weird. Why is a star in the water?"

"Is the sky falling?" Sora gripped my arm tighter.

I picked up the star and looked at it. "No, Sora," I showed him the object. "It's a paopu fruit."

"What's a paw-, a pow-, a whatever it is?"

"It's a special fruit that my dad says 'puts people's destinies together'."

"'Puts people together'? That's a funny thing for a plant to do."

For once, I agreed with him.

I tossed the star-shaped fruit back in the water. "Whatever, it's just a fruit. I'm going back to my sandcastle. We have to leave before the sun goes down and I want to have done _something_ worthwhile, today," I said, as I began to walk back.

Sora stared at the paopu fruit for a second before picking it up and running after me. "Wait!" he called. "You can put this on top of your sandcastle!"

_Click._

"It's huge! And it has fangs and breathes fire! And-"

"Sora, what are you talking about?"

"The monster in the cave I found!"

"There's no such thing as monsters."

"Are too! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Prove it."

"Fine, it's this way." Sora led the way towards the waterfall. "Right in there," he said, pointing the vine-covered rock.

"Sora, that's a wall. What, are you afraid of rocks now? How pathetic."

"No, it's in the rock!"

"What?"

"It's in the rock, Riku! I heard it!"

"You told me you saw it."

"That too. It was scary!"

"Sora, there's nothing there."

Sora pushed me towards the rock. "Go look."

"Fine." I walked up to the wall. "There's nothing here, Sora."

"Wait for it."

A low moaning sound came from the rock.

"There!" Sora ducked behind me.

I moved the vines, revealing a hole in the rock. "C'mon, let's go see your 'monster'." I crawled in the small space.

"W-wait for me." Sora hurried in after me.

At the end of the crawl space, was a large room.

I glanced around. "See? No monster."

Sora looked around too. "Oh," he scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Guess I was wrong. But, hey! We found this cool room, right?"

"You've seen one room, you've seen 'em all," I said, turning back towards the tunnel.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sora crawled out ahead of me.

I turned around and gave the room one last glance. There was a keyhole on the far wall. "Huh, that's strange…"

"Riku, c'mon!" Sora's voice echoed through the tunnel.

"Coming!" I called back. I looked at the wall again. It was blank.

I crawled through the tunnel, back outside. I didn't look back.

_Click._

"So…you're the Mayor's kid, huh?"

The girl smiled. "Yup, that's me. I'm Kairi."

"Riku, that's Sora," I pointed to the boy splashing in the waves.

"Riku, Sora. Got it." Kairi held her hands behind her back.

I started walking over to the trees, where the shade was plentiful. "So, you're new around here?"

"Yeah, we just arrived last night," Kairi said, trailing after me.

"Did you see the meteor storm?"

"Yeah. Wasn't it pretty?"

"It was cool. Pretty's too girly of a word."

"Oh, sorry. Wasn't it cool?"

I smiled. I liked this girl. "Totally. I kept having to tell Sora that the sky wasn't falling, though." I sat down under the palm trees.

Kairi sat next to me. "Why would he think the sky was falling?"

"Ever since we saw a paopu fruit, he's been convinced the sky is going to crush us."

"Paopu fruit? You have paopu fruits here?"

"Yeah, they're up there." I pointed to the top of a tree that looked like a bench.

"That's so cool! Have you ever eaten one?"

"No, I can't reach them. And I don't want to eat them after they've fallen in the water, that's disgusting."

Sora ran over. "Hey, guys! Wanna go swimming?"

Kairi jumped up. "Totally!" She turned to me. "Are you coming, Riku?"

"No, I don't like water."

"Okay." Kairi chased after Sora, who was already halfway to the water.

Stupid Sora. Why'd he have to take Kairi away when we were having such a good time? I watched her splash Sora in the face. Hah, he deserved it for taking her. Sora retaliated by splashing her back, getting her hair wet.

She had pretty hair.

_Click._

"Sora, go get us the supplies."

"Okay, I'll be back soon!" He raced off.

Kairi looked at me. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"You can help me put the raft together." We both knew I was going to work on the raft, while she worked on her necklace. It was something we had silently agreed on, a while back.

"All right," she smiled at me. I always liked that smile.

I grabbed the logs we had been collecting and set to work. Kairi sat down a few feet away to give me room to build.

It was quiet while I worked. "So, how's your necklace coming along?" I asked eventually.

"Good. Wanna see?"

"Sure," I smiled and walked over, leaning in close to observe her work. "That looks good."

"Thanks. I'm making it so we'll have good luck on our journey."

"Well then, thank you."

Kairi laughed. "You're welcome."

I sat down next to her. "I think we deserve a break. Building a raft is hard work."

"I agree," Kairi laughed. "I'm exhausted."

I laughed with her at our inside joke.

We sat quietly for a bit while I watched her hands manipulate the materials she was working with into a necklace. All too soon, Sora came back.

"Hey!"

I looked up. Sora was carrying some logs with him. "Guess that's my sign to get back to work," I said.

Kairi smiled at me. "We'd better get cracking."

I smiled and set to work building our raft. Sora and Kairi watched.

_Click._

"Come with me, Sora!" I called over the wind.

"But what about Kairi?"

"Kairi's safe!"

Sora hesitated.

"C'mon, Sora, this is our chance to get off of this island!"

"Where's Kairi?"

"Forget about Kairi! If we don't go now, we may never get another chance!" I held out my hand. Sora didn't take it. "Let's go, Sora!" I could feel the darkness swallowing me up. If he didn't grab my hand soon, I'd be leaving without him.

Sora finally reached out.

Our fingers were almost touching when I got pulled under.

_Click._

Was that? No, it couldn't be…Sora?

"Sora?"

Sora turned. "Riku!" He ran up to me, leaving the dog and duck behind. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Well, I guess you forgot to look right in front of you."

Sora grinned.

"So, where's Kairi?"

Sora's smile faded. "She's not with you?"

"No. But don't worry," I said, turning around, "I'm sure we'll find her. We found each other, right? Don't worry, I'll protect you."

A ringing noise filled the air and a dark whisper sounded. I turned back around. Sora was turned away from me with a key in his hands. It looked as though he had hit something with it.

Sora turned back towards me. "What was that about protecting me?" he asked with a smirk.

"I guess you've finally grown up, Sora. Good for you."

Sora closed his eyes as he grinned. I took the opportunity to grab the key.

"What's this?"

"Hey, give it-"

"It's the Keyblade," the dog said.

"So this is the Keyblade…"

"You've heard of it?" the duck asked.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't have said that." Boy, Sora chose some dumb friends sometimes. I tossed the Keyblade back. "So, are we going to look for Kairi?"

"You bet! We've got this ship, and it can take us to any world we want to go to! It's-"

"He can't come."

Sora turned to the duck. "What? Why?"

I could tell I wasn't wanted. I used their argument to cover my escape.

"Hey, he's gone," I heard the dog say behind me.

"Riku?"

_Click._

His hold was weakening. I took control of my body again.

"Go! They're coming!"

"Riku!"

"Kairi, you have to leave! The heartless are coming! Hurry!"

"Let's go, Kairi!" Donald said.

Kairi looked at me and nodded. She ran off after Sora's friends.

Ansem was getting stronger again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as I faded back into the darkness.

_Click._

I watched as Sora raced over to Kingdom Hearts. I stood on the other side.

"We have to close the door," I told him.

"Riku!"

"C'mon, Sora, help me."

Sora grabbed the door and pushed. I pulled. Together, we slowly got the door to shut.

The darkness was getting stronger. "Hurry!" I pulled harder.

"But, what about you?"

"I'm fine, just hurry!"

I stopped pulling to look back. Heartless were appearing everywhere. I'd have to help the King, he couldn't take them all on his own. The door was almost shut.

I looked back. "Take care of her."

Sora nodded and pushed the door shut.

"Now, Sora!" Mickey called, pointing his Keyblade in the air. A light shot from the end, and the door disappeared.

"Take care of her, Sora. Because I couldn't."

_Click._

"Sora!" I ran up to the pod.

"He's just sleeping," a girl said.

I looked at the blonde-haired girl. "You must be Namine."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You smell just like her."

"Her?"

"Kairi."

Namine looked down. "Yes, I suppose I would."

I turned back to Sora. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm putting his memories back together."

"I see. What can I do to help?"

"Right now, nothing. You must deal with the darkness within your own heart before you can help him."

I bowed my head. "Very well."

"I can help you."

I looked up. "How?"

"I can seal away the darkness in your heart and lock it up."

"And then I'd be free of Ansem?"

"Yes."

I was quiet for a moment. No, I couldn't do that. Only weaklings took the easy way out. I had made it this far; I could fight Ansem again.

"No. It wouldn't be the same if you defeated him, right? This is my battle, not yours."

"I suppose you're right."

I felt like she knew I was going to reject her offer.

"Why do I feel like you knew I was going to say that?"

Namine shook her head. "I didn't. I only hoped."

"Well, standing here and talking isn't going to defeat Ansem." I turned away. "I'll be back, Sora," I whispered to myself. I would protect him. No matter what the cost.

_Click._

Roxas, the most peculiar of all Nobodies.

I stared down at him. He had been difficult to defeat. But even Roxas wasn't strong enough for Ansem. This plan wouldn't have worked if Roxas had held all of Sora's power. But that's why I had used it. And it had worked.

Had it been worth it? I shook my head. Of course it was worth it. If defeating Roxas meant Sora would wake up again, I was willing to pay any cost. That cost just happened to be me.

Sora had to wake up now. He just had to. I had seen Sora within Roxas. I had seen the part of him that I would always bicker with. With that part of him back, Sora had to wake up. He had to.

But…was it necessary? Had I really needed to defeat Roxas to wake Sora up? From what he had told me, Roxas had sounded like he had intended to find Sora, himself. No, that was ridiculous; Roxas didn't even know who Sora was. If I hadn't defeated him, Roxas would have never been able to complete Sora. The two would have never met. I had done the right thing.

I just hoped Roxas would forgive me. If he didn't, Sora might not like me when he woke up.

What was I thinking? I laughed. The darkness must be messing with my mind.

DiZ appeared, and I pulled my hood over my head. Sora would forgive me. He always did…right?

_Click._

Light.

I—a creature of the dark—had destroyed my enemy, with light.

How ironic.

But then again, it wasn't like my dark powers would have done anything to Xemnas. You couldn't fight fire with fire. It didn't put either one out. Fighting with darkness would have only made him stronger.

Of course, Xemnas' darkness was what had injured me. I was just a failure. I wasn't strong enough to carry the light, and I was too weak to fight the darkness. I really was the biggest Nobody of them all.

The Organization members had never been given the chance to join either side, so they had never truly been rejected. But I had been on both sides. And both had rejected me. I was a failure.

But Sora didn't believe that. Sora would never accept the fact that his friend was unsuccessful at being the hero _and_ the villain. I had to give him props for being so optimistic. It must be exhausting.

And to think, even after betraying him and trying to kill him, he was still helping me get back on my feet. Sora was a true friend. I only hoped I had made it up to him.

I didn't deserve Sora's sympathy. I should have been left behind. But Sora would take everyone he cared about with him. He would drag anyone, kicking and screaming, to the very end of their journey. No one was left behind, or forgotten.

We finally reached the point of no return. It was a beach, shrouded in darkness, even though light shined down on it. How fitting. This place was perfect for me.

As we sat down in the sand, I confessed to Sora that I thought I was better than him. To my surprise, he told me he had believed it to be true, as well.

Only someone like Sora could be so selfless.

It felt nice, not having to worry about the Heartless, or Nobodies, or even Sora. Finally, after two years of fighting and drama, we had achieved world peace.

The final threat had been destroyed.

And so there we sat; two best friends, without a care in the world. The waves were cool, and the sighs were content.

_Click._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
